The Beginning Career of the Yatagarasu
by Wanadoos
Summary: Kay is in desperate need of money, and needs to find a way to earn some. She decides that her Yatagarasu qualities may come in handy...
1. Of Little Thiefs and handy apps

**Author's note:**

**This is a story I came up with reading other fanfics, written by AceFangirl. So to understand my story, you should probably read these two first:**

** s/9152943/1/Unusual-Punishment**

** s/9160870/1/Green-ix-Wright-Rises-from-the-Ashes**

**(I'm sorry I''m giving you guys homework)**

**My story is based on a detail of the second story. But I won't spoil the fun, you guys can guess what I'm talking about! At least, if anyone's reading this… Am I making sense? No?! Good.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the AA games, believe me, Phoenix and Maya would've been am official couple LONG ago. Just like Klavier and Ema… Ok, drifting of, I just mean I don't own anything of the AA series. I hope you Capcom people can understand me.**

**Well, here's the story! Don't be harsh on me in the reviews, I'm just a rookie… Well, if I get any reviews…**

* * *

**The Beginning Career of the Yatagarasu**

Kay was working for Edgeworth for more than 6 years now. 6 years, and still she didn't learn how to get a raise out of him. Literally.

"Edgey! Come on!"

"I'm not giving you a raise, and that's i-"

"But it's for little thief! Come on, you need him just as much as I do!"

"Him? It's a computer, Kay!"

"He's family! He helped us during so many investigations! Edgeworth…"

Miles knew he really upset her now. She only called him Edgeworth when she was upset. Otherwise, he was Edgey for her. But he wasn't going to give in now. Kay needed to learn how to be responsible with money, and Edgeworth felt like it was his duty to teach her just that.

"Kay, if you would have been careful with Little thief, it wouldn't-"

"He."

"What?"

"You said 'it', but he's a he."

"Ok, if you would've been careful with little thief, _he _wouldn't have to be repaired."

"So you're saying I was being sloppy in caring for LT?! Edgeworth, he's one of the only things I have left from… daddy… How dare you say it's my fault!"

At that point, Kay reminded him a lot of Franziska, which scared him. A lot.

"Kay…"

"You know what, forget it. It's not my problem that a filthy rich guy like you can't grant me a little extra money. I'm going to solve this, Yatagarasu style! Bye Edgeworth."

She made a dash for the door, leaving Edgeworth alone in his office.

_(She'll get over it. I'm sure someone can get her another job.),_ he thought.

* * *

Gumshoe sat alone in his apartment. He didn't have much to do, and wasn't motivated to do something either. Maggey was gone grocery shopping (for instant noodles), so he couldn't talk to her either. Then, he got a text from his colleague, Ema Skye, which read:

Gumshoe, the chief has ordered us to download an app on our phones. It's called 'Investigation 101'. Apparently, we need that app to analyze bodies or something. The app includes everything you need for an autopsy. I think he's just too cheap to buy us actual equipment. Anyway, he said you'd better download it, or you should be prepared for another salary cut. His words, not mine.

Detective Skye

Gumshoe couldn't afford it to get another pay cut. Instant noodles just fit the bill. He took out the smartphone he got from work and went to the Google Play store.

"Ah, there it is, Investigation 101", he mumbled

He tried to download it. It didn't work, however, because his memory card was full. He didn't have any other apps on his phone, so he had to throw away some photo's.

"No problem. Now how do you delete these things?"

* * *

**Ps: I'd like to thank AceFangirl for giving me the idea of this story, and Some Call Me Tim for the inspiration. Now let's just hope this isn't going to turn out to be a complete disaster!**

**And I'm sorry it took so long, AceFangirl, I was suffering a huge writer's block. Man I hate those.**


	2. Hobos love their benches

**I think I have to explain a little about ****_Nyan Nightmare_****, before starting the chapter. The grammar Nazi thing will be explained in this YouTube video:**

** watch?v=IDmz7K385Qw**

**It's basically a weird guy who makes fun of YouTube comments with horrible grammar. That's why you guys should tell me in the reviews if there are any grammatical mistakes in the chapter. Please?**

**Then, about the weird 'stupid biatch' thing, this will explain all:**

** watch?v=lwnFE_NpMsE**

**This is a guy who… it's hard to explain. Just watch and you'll know what I mean!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey you! That's MY bench!"

Kay woke up by hearing a loud noise. She opened her eyes, and saw what the source of the loud noise was that woke her up. It was a filthy guy who smelled like cigarettes and was standing over her.

"So, sleeping beauty finally woke up, eh? Now get of my bench! This is my territory!", he said

"How is my bed your territory?", Kay answered, still a little confused.

"Your bed? This isn't your bed, missy, this is my bench! Now get off before I call the police!"

"Hey, if anyone should call the police, it's me! Get out of my apartment!"

"Are you high or something? Get away! Now!", he yelled, before he took out a gun from no where

Kay suddenly was wide awake, and jumped off the bench. Her back felt kind of sore, but she wasn't paying much attention to that. She was paying attention to the hobo with the gun.

"Good. Now get away here missy, before I get really pissed!", he told her, after he pressed the gun to her head.

"I-I'll go. Now. Yeah.", she answered, her voice shaking. She was just about to run away, when she heard a familiar voice shouting from a distance.

"Hey, pal! Hold it right there!"

Kay saw Gumshoe coming their way, followed by a very aggressive looking Missile. She couldn't feel more relieved. Then she started thinking: Why was she always the one with a gun pressed to her head by some random psychopath anyway?

"Pal, you're under arrest. You're coming with me to the precinct!"

"O yeah? And who do YOU think you are? Leave me alone, you stupid excuse of a police officer!"

"Go get him, Missile."

* * *

"So Gummy, what are you doing here?", she asked.

Somewhere on the background, you could hear a man struggling with a dog. If you would have paid attention to them, you could see dog sitting on the back of an old man, the man trying to get up without making the dog angry. But we aren't paying attention to that, we are focusing on the conversation between Gumshoe and Kay.

(During this part of the story, you should try to imagine this conversation with the hobo and Missile struggling in the background. Tell me in the reviews what you think Missile would do with the guy. Nothing disgusting please, if you know what I'm saying.)

"I was just taking Missile for a walk, and well, let's just say this is a good opportunity for Missile to test his abilities as a police dog"

There fell an awkward silence, and the pair decided to go and sit down on the bench the hobo previously was making a big fuss about.

Gumshoe hesitated for a moment. The fact that he didn't even knew how to do something as simple as erasing some photographs from his phone was really embarrassing, and he didn't want to look like a fool to Kay. Besides, maybe she would tell Mr. Edgeworth, and if he knew, he would find a way to cut his salary. But still, he needed to find a way to get those photos of his phone…

"Gummy, what's wrong? You look like you're having a discussion with yourself in your head."

How did she know that?

"Never mind Kay, it's nothing."

"Gummy, just tell me what's wrong. That would make it a lot easier for both of us.",

Why are girls so demanding?

"Ok, Kay, it's just that… I don't know how to… do something, and I need help with that."

Kay's girly senses began tingling

"Oh. My. Gosh. Gummy, are you going to propose to Maggey?"

"What? No, that's not what-"

"That's adorable! That would be absolutely fantastic! Can I be the maid of honor? And can I help plan the wedding? This is gonna be awesome! Did you already buy her a ring? Where are you going to propose? Maybe Edgey can reserve a table at a fancy restaurant! I bet he's really romantic without anyone knowing about it. And I'm sure Maggey can't possibly say no. O my go-"

"Kay, I'm not going to propose to Maggey!"

"You already DID? How come I don't know anything about that? Gummy, that sort of thing you need to discuss with your friends first, you know. But anyway, how are we going to pay for the wedding? Maybe Edgey would want to pay for the wedding? I mean, he must be guilty for giving you so much pay cuts recently…"

"Kay, I didn't propose to Maggey and I'm not going to! Now would you listen to the real matter at hand for a second?"

Completely ignoring the second part of his statement, Kay answered: "B-But why not? You guys are together for more than 7 years now, and I mean, that's a LONG time, and you are so great together! Maggey finally stopped calling you sir, you guys even live together! Why aren't you guys married yet?"

"Kay, would you just listen to me for one second?", he said desperately. He actually was thinking about proposing to Maggey, but he just didn't have the money for that. A ring, a wedding and a honeymoon? Forget it. He couldn't afford that.

"Kay, the only thing I need help with is erasing photos from my phone. Could you help me with _that_?"

Kay was kind of disappointed that she only had to help with something as simple as that, but she didn't complain. Planning a wedding for Gummy was WAY harder that erasing some photos from an old phone, and she had already enough to do.

Then, she suddenly remembered why she had woken up in the park, instead of in her warm, cozy apartment.

The previous day, after she ran from Edgey's office, she headed straight to the park, and started crying. It was late at night, and she didn't want to go home, so she decided to sleep on the bench in the park. Oh.

What was she going to do now? She still didn't have the money to repair LT.

So _that's _how Gummy felt every time he got a pay cut!

Poor guy.

"Sure Gummy, I'll show you how to do it. First, you…"

Then, they heard something.

"Leave me alone, you stupid dog!"

Apparently, the hobo had escaped Missile, and Missile was chasing after him now. But the hobo had a lead, and Missile couldn't keep up. The hobo was faster than you could imagine.

"Hey, Pal, you better come back!", Gumshoe said.

Gumshoe jumped off the bench and gave chase to our little bench-obsessed friend. Kay stayed behind, and decided to skim through the photos Gumshoe wanted to delete. It wouldn't hurt her, would it?

Most of the pictures were pictures of Missile, or weird grumpy cat meme's, he apparently downloaded. Kay didn't know how he managed to download those memes, but he couldn't delete any of them.

There was also a meme in there with a list from the book _Disorder in the American Courts_, with quotes of lawyers who said incredibly stupid things. Like this one:

* * *

_Attorney: The oldest son, the 21-year old, how old is he?_

_Witness: Uhhh… 21?_

Or:

_Attorney: How was your first marriage terminated?_

_Witness: By death._

_Attorney: And by whose death was it terminated?_

_Witness: Now whose death do you suppose terminated it?_

* * *

Kay thought he had something like that in his phone as a reminder that not only witnesses mess up on the witness stand, but lawyers did too.

She skimmed through more photos of Missile, and then, she discovered a very interesting photo of Phoenix Wright and her boss, Miles Edgeworth. One that would look good in the tabloids.

Quickly, she texted the photo to herself, and just when she sent the photo and deleted it from the phone, she heard a voice from behind her:

"He escaped, pal. How did that guy run so fast? Anyway, at least he's not going to bother you because of Missile. Anyway, can you show me how to get those pictures form my phone?"

Kay quickly explained how to delete the photos, and then said she was going home because of… Yatagarasu paperwork.

The weirdest thing was that Gumshoe actually believed her.

Kay walked home from the park, because it was nearby her apartment. When she got home, the first thing she did was call a certain journalist we all know and find weird.

**That was the chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a busy week. Please review!**

**And tell me in the reviews of ****_Nyan Nightmare_**** what you guys think of the YouTube vids! Thanks!**

**Sorry for the confusion :/**

**Ps: I´m going to buy ****_Disorder in the American Courts _****for my birthday in 1,5 months. ;)**


End file.
